At present, almost all the wheel production enterprises employ mixed line production. That is, wheels transferred between steps in the production lines are different in size. This situation has great influence on a burr brushing step. In a traditional burr brushing mode, wheels must be first classified manually by size, and then delivered to dedicated equipment for burr brushing. Due to different sizes of wheels, it requires frequent changing of fixtures and brushes of the burr brushing equipment, causing serious influence on the production efficiency. Hence, in order to enhance the universality of the burr brushing equipment, more and more wheel production enterprises are developing burr brushing equipment applicable to wheels different in size.